


Rewind, erase, rewrite

by crying_lestat



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words in <em>italic</em> are David Bowie song "Space Oddity", and this was somehow inspired by this song.</p></blockquote>





	Rewind, erase, rewrite

_Commencing countdown, engines on (Five, Four, Three)_  
_Check ignition and may God's love be with you (Two, One, Liftoff)_  
Countdown to zero, reptilian ship. Disruptor blasts. Tucker's voice in the comm. "Transporter is offline, major." Jolly good. _Liftoff._ Everything is fading. Tear-welled eyes watching him. "No more of that talk." He wanted... He needed... Everything faded to black.  
_I'm stepping through the door_  
_And I'm floating in the most peculiar way_  
_And the stars look very different today_  
Here... Where is he? What is this "here"? Reversed countdown, one, two, three... _Liftoff._ Somebody pushed the "rewind" button on the time-machine. Rewind. Erase. Rewrite. Ignition sequence started.  
_Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles_  
_I'm feeling very still_  
_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_  
"Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, 'Enterprise' tactical officer. Welcome aboard." Hand outstretched for a shake. That is good. "Major Jeremiah Matthew Hayes, MACO commanding officer." Reed's smile. No more fights. Rewinded. Erased. Rewritten.  
_Far above the Moon_  
_Planet Earth is blue_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
"I do remember you." It is dark in his cabin but still he can see the other man. "Me too," he hears the answer. "You were dead. Now you're not." And that is true. "I'm glad that you are here." Tear-welled eyes, again, glistening in the pale light of some unknown moon. "No more of that talk. That's an order, lieutenant." Countdown stops at zero. Time itself stops.  
_I'm stepping through the door_  
...  
_And the stars look very different today_

**Author's Note:**

> Words in _italic_ are David Bowie song "Space Oddity", and this was somehow inspired by this song.


End file.
